gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's All Over
It's All Over from the Broadway musical Dreamgirls is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by the instructors and members of Booty Camp. The number starts after Will threatens Mercedes that she would be kicked out of New Directions if she walked out of their Booty Camp session. This is a dream sequence in Mercedes' point of view, in which she is fighting with all the other New Directions members about her not being a team player. The number ends with Mercedes standing alone in the stage and says 'It's over' in a very sad voice. Lyrics Mercedes: Mr. Schue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, you've been mean, giving all kinds of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, that's a lie! It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, you've been mean, and getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' cause you're knockin' off that piece who thinks she's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, see I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', and all your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana and me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two were together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, just take the money and run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, this time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can go further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' into this business. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I've got pain. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh, for two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, it's all over. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': And now we're telling you, it's all over. Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Booty Camp'' (except Mercedes)'': It's all over! Trivia * Puck, in character, has the line "Lay off, Effie. Just take the money and run." This is the second time Mercedes was called "Effie". The first was by Dakota Stanley in Acafellas. *This scene is really similar to the Dreamgirls' It's All Over scene, with Mercedes as Effie White, Mr. Schuester as Curtis, Santana as Deena, Kurt and Finn as Lorrell, Mike as Michelle and Puck as C.C. White. As well as the table and three chairs representing the three Dreamgirls. There are many references to the movie, the most striking being the song lyrics and Puck referring to Mercedes as "Effie" *The third song featured on Glee from the musical Dreamgirls (After And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going and Listen). *In the movie and musical ''Dreamgirls, ''Effie White had an affair with Curtis and by the time ''It's All Over ''appeared in the musical, Curtis had abandoned Effie, who was pregnant with his child, and had begun an affair with Deena. Effie's excuse for missing rehearsals is that she "hasn't been feeling that well" and "has pain" and she also rebuffs rumours about her weight in an attempt to cover up her pregnancy. These lines, along with the opening "Mr. Schue was supposed to love me.", spoken by Mercedes before the song begins, led to speculation by many ''Glee ''fans that Mercedes might be pregnant. Gallery Skjermbilde 2011-10-05 kl. 13.38.43.png Snapshot - 80.jpg Tumblr lu5g5p4cmE1qjbeju.gif Images (2)a.jpg Effie.jpg 261735790 640.jpg Tumblr_lsklb7qmfo1qic96xo2_r5_250.gif 0 (1).jpg IAO-1.PNG|Brittana - IAO IAO-6.PNG IAO-5.PNG IAO-4.PNG IAO-3.PNG IAO-2.PNG 300px-It's_All_Over.jpg IAOSantana.jpg IAOBrittana.jpg IAOTuinn.jpg IAOMercedes.jpg IAOMike.jpg IAOFinn.jpg Tumblr lsklb7qmfo1qic96xo2 r5 250.gif Videos thumb|right|300px300px|left|It's All Over|thumbthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman